Grojband In Five Nights At Freddy's
by paradign
Summary: Corey has a wicked idea to jam out at a haunted place! but they get there at night... they meet Freddy and must save themselfs! There are secrets and Freddy makes a game.. life or death.. ' Join us or die' says Freddy. can they survive five nights at freddys? also coreyxLaney cute one shot! Written by: fangirlingrojfan and me! edittor: matsadler10


' Core! do we have to play a gig at Five night of fredyys! This place is creepy'' complained laney to corey

"Relax, Lanes. They're animatronics, just like the Bubble Bunch! What could go wrong anyway?" Corey smiled at Laney, while Kin and Kon was shivering with fear  
Kin and Kon looked around before they jumped at corey and Laney as one of those robots that looked like a fox started moving.

Laney grabbed onto Corey, as he was smiling widely at the animatronic and was waving at it, completely fearless, "Hey! Uh, when and where do we start our gig?!"  
'' Tomorrow morning Lanes...'' he said while bringing her in abit closer.

Laney blushed lightly but luckily the darkness of the room they all were in hide it from Corey's view  
'' Okay guys this rooms good lets camp here for the night!'' said Corey setting up the sleeping bags...''Umm Corey... Theres only 2..'' said Kon..

"I thought you two brought your own?" Corey said to the twins, which they replied with, "We ruined them at camp screamly, remember?"  
'' Oh uhh.. Yeah.. Then who is sharing with her?'' Laney said in an awkward tone.

Kin and Kon quickly hugged each other while smirking at Corey and Laney, "brothers stick together, Corey!"  
'' Okay we'll thats settled then...Goodnight everyone! C'om Lanes..'' said Corey getting into the sleeping bag.

Laney blushed even more as she shyly got into the sleeping bag that Corey was in  
Later through the late Laney still couldn't sleep as her heart was too much beating loudly. Suddenly Corey turned in his sleep and started hugging her.

Laney's blush darkened and her heart raced faster and louder as she very shyly and gently hugged him back, hoping it would help her get to sleep sooner or later  
She soon found herself being hugged more and fell asleep very quicker... The Next morning she woke up to see the twins looking at her and sleeping corey who was still hugging her scardly.

"You two are so adorbs! Did you make him hug you or did he hug you?!" Kon laughed at Laney, not noticing her face turning red  
Kin still looking scared pointed to a ribot fox moving towards them.

Laney jumped out of the sleeping bag and Corey's arms frightened, shrugging off on how she would take all of kon's cheese away, and quickly shook Corey awake  
She tried hitting him but he wouldn't budge and Foxy with red glowing eyes was almost there.

Laney sighed as she picked Corey up and carried him onto her back, which was painfully heavy, and began trying to run off with the twins from Foxy  
Foxy started speeding up. Luckily they found a small room with computers and one chair. They shut the door and foxy banged on it but couldn't get through

Just then, as if on cue, Corey's eyes opened and he scratched his head, "wh-where are we? Why is this place dark? Why am I in the air? What time is it?"  
Laney sighed and Kin said '' Well the riobot is out to kill us so Laney carried you here after you hugging her in your sleep..'' Laney growled at them telling him the last bit.

Corey blushed lightly but immediately shrugged it off, like he usually does, as he hopped off of Laney's back and ran to the window next to the door that was shut  
'' now what guys...'' said kin.

"I don't know. Who else is here other than that...fox character?" Corey asked as he clicked the button on the wall which made the door open again  
But noone was there. Quickly Laney closed it. and said '' Dont open it! You dont want to die riught?''

Corey shook his head quickly, and screamed, "I'm too young to die!"

'' Corey riffin! Calm down were safe in here!'' said Laney.

Corey immediately calmed down, and smiled at Laney, "You can beat up that crazy fox if he comes through the other door,"

Laney just giggled lightly to herself.

All of a sudden, Kin and Kon fell to the floor laughing, "A BOY GIGGLED!"

While Corey thought it was cute.  
Laney just shrugged it off ewven though it was annoying. the twins would never change..'' Uhh guys.. we have limited power!''

"Ohhhh... we're doomed." Kin said dully as Kon had grabbed the camera system at the desk  
Suddenly a bunny half human half robot appeared in the room from nowhere. The bunny said '' Welcome new friends! I'm here to tell you the rules of our game!''

All four of the Grojbandian's immediately huddled up, and screamed at the bunny, even if it was 'friendly'.  
'' This is what you need to know! you must survive five nights here! during the day this place is a dream and you wont be harmed by my robot friends! But during the night you must surive from dusk till dawn for 5 nights! If we catch you we will make you into our family and youll lkive here forever... If you survive you swin and can leave but you can NEVER return to this paradise!''

By the time the bunny had finished talking, the band was clinging onto each other and were quivering in complete fear  
'' Oh and i'll be your guide so if theres any questions just ask!~ I used to be a teenager to..'' said the bunny lightly smiling.

"O-Okay, Mr. Purple B-Bunny..." Corey stuttered as he and the others slowly began to calm themselves  
'' Call me if you need me!'' then she disappeared.

srry gtg to bed ill post tomo

Once the bunny had gone, Corey's optimism got the best of him, and he hopped up, excited

'' Core what are we going to do!'' said Laney

"Survive, of course!" Corey laughed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders  
she blushed and kin said '' uhh guys we only can survive here for the night but tomorrow those doors will open.''

"Kay, all we gotta do is survive to 6;00am with out getting torn apart by robots...creepy..." Kon mumbled  
'' Well everyone lets get som,e rest were safe in here!'' said Corey.

"Don't we have limited power with the doors and camera? Or do we start this 'survival game' tomorrow night?" Laney groaned annoyed  
'' Maybe Corey just wants to hug you in his sleep again'' mocked Kin

Corey and Laney immediately blushed, "n-no...and WHEN was I hugging her in my sleep?! I woke up on her back!"

Kin and Kon just laughed before falling asleep on the floor.

Corey turned to Laney and smiled embarrassedly, "d-did I really d-do that, l-lanes?

Laney blushed and nodded lightly.

Corey blushed back darkly, "I-I'm so s-sorry!"  
Laney smirked abit and decided to tease him abit. She then sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder and said '' I'm not sorry..you're really cuddly''

Corey's eyes widened as he blushed darker and his cheeks started warming up, and not knowing what to say, he could only stutter, "Th-Thanks, L-Lanes..."  
But laney was already fast asleep as he looked down at her. he noticed them that she was cuddled up to him and her harms around him.

Corey smiled and he gently leant against the desk in the cramped office before he gently cuddled her back, not caring what the twins would think of it and would make fun of them, before he quickly passed out  
asleep behind the desk. the next morning they slowly woke up except laney.

As the group had woke up, Corey had forgotten that Laney had been holding onto him and he had been holding her back until he heard the twins snickering silently at the sight of them

Corey rolled his eyes and decided to enjoy the moment before she woke up and ignore the twins.

Kin and Kon stopped teasing Corey once he had shyly kissed her forehead and rubbed his hand through her hair

Laney sddenly woke up to see he had kissed her and what he was doing. She immedatly went red and fell off his lap.

Corey's face went red too as he panicked from being caught, but quickly put his hand underneath her head before it could hit the floor, "m-morning L-Lanes..."  
''M-morn-ning C-core..'' she sluttered.. Suddenly the power ran out and the door opened with all the robots there.

The twins stopped laughing as the four turned their heads to face the robots, "h-hey, guys..."  
'' Hey friends... Dont worry we wont bite.. Untill night..'' said Foxy.

Kin and Kon grabbed each other in fear and Corey once again grabbed Laney who just says there unfazed  
'' C'om in the day we party and play!'' said Foxy grabbing them and dragging them to a party room/

The boys stopped being scared and sighed with relief as the robot had dragged them  
There was a sign saying '' Welcome'' and Laney slowly got out of Corey's arms.

Corey blushed lightly and mentally faced palmed from how awkward he has been around her, but shrugged it off as the smell of pizza filled the room  
A strange masked figure human with a white red and black masked appeared and held up a piece of paper that said '' Don't be fooled by the smell of food..trust me don't eat anything or accept there gifts or you'll want to never leave.''

"Sh-Should we trust them after what that clown-looking guy wrote...?" Corey whispered to the band when the animatronics aren't looking at them  
'' I dont know core..'' said laney.  
Suddenly she ate some cake and her eyes turned red.. '' I think we should stay here core...''

"L-Lanes?! What happened to your eyes?!" Corey screamed as the twins threw their pizza to the floor before they could eat it  
'' Core... Stay here with me...Forever...'' said Laney as one of her red eyes glowed.

"W-We can't be h-here forever! Snap out of it, Laney!" He stuttered as he shook her quickly but with no luck  
'' C-core.. Please stay here with me! We can be happy..'' she said as she grabbed his hand.

Corey went speechless as I turned away from Laney, stuck on what to do. Kin yelled at one of the robots, "What's in the food?!"  
'' Join our family'' they all said as their eyes glowed red.

Corey, Kin, and Kon immediately ran off, back into the office that they were in and shut all of the doors, "looks like we're surviving the day and night now..." Kon said  
Kin then said '' We forgot Laney!''. Corey started panicking before he felt arms wrap around him from behind. ''Hello boys!'' said Laney with a evil tone as her eyes glowed red.

Corey quickly froze and Kin and Kon hid behind the desk, as Corey yelled, "H-How did you get in?!"  
'' Through your heart Corey... There seems to be a place for me..'' Laney said creepily as she walked infront of Corey and turned her head to the side.

"Laney, what do you mean...?" He asked confused while turning away from her creepy red eyes as Kin and Kon face-palmed  
" I see you don't understand just yet.., but you will!" She said as her eyes glowed redder and a creepy yet cute smirk formed onto her face

Corey backed up away from her as he knew she was up to no good since she walked forward to him but he then found himself trapped in a corner  
" I won't hurt you core. You're in my heart core" she said while moving close so their noses met.

Corey blushed but grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away gently, "t-too close for c-comfort, l-Laney..."  
Her eyes changed from red to blue as she fell to the floor looking sad.

Corey kneeled down on his knees and without thinking hugged her, "l-Laney? Y-You okay?"  
She didn't reply but had a heart broken look on her face. The twins sighed

"Laney, please answer...?" He begged as the twins came out from hiding and glared at Corey as he was too dumb to realize  
She started crying as she just stayed there heart broken

Corey almost started crying too but held it in as he hugged her tighter and gently ran a hand through her hair  
The twins walked to him and sighed before saying

"Why do you have to be so oblivious Corey?! She threw the clearest hints right at you and you ignored them!"  
" What ?" Asked corey

"She. Loves. You." Kon growled at Corey, as Laney cried even harder and Corey's eyes were wide with shock  
Suddenly she stopped and a black eye patch covered one eye. Suddenly their guide appeared " Looks like she's decided to join our family soon!"

"Laney! No! Don't leave m-us!" Corey cried as he wrapped his arms around her tighter and Kin and Kon stood there shocked  
"Corey doesn't love me.." Is all she said as she stood up and then wolf ears appeared on her head

"B-But I do love you..." He cried as he let his hands fall to the ground and could only gaze up at her very sadly  
Her eye that wasn't covered turned red and started glowing. She moved down next to him and said " stay with me" in a robotic tone

"H-How..." He cried as he felt weaker  
She just hugged him and felt abit more human

Corey froze again but slowly hugged her back as he was still scared

"C-ore..." Is all she said as her ears disappeared and the eye patch

Corey hugged her tighter and sighed with relief while he gently ran a hand through her hair  
Suddenly the bunny guide said " it's sunset good luck guys!"

The four watched as the bunny walked off and the office lights dimmed so it wasn't as bright and all the lights in the building turned off  
" guys we need to hide!" Said kin

"Don't we have to keep them out of this office until 6am with limited power?" Corey asked  
" the powers run out" said kin

"Let's just go!" Laney yelled over the two as she began walking off into one of the hallways  
" ok guys where'll split up into 2 groups!" Said Corey as he followed laney

Kin and Kon snickered but immediately let it go as they walked off into the other hallway  
Corey and laney came across a walk in wadrobe in a bedroom. They entered and went to the back behind some stuff

Corey looked over at Laney shyly in the dark for few seconds before he looked away  
"Core I think we're safe here" she said

"Yeah...we're safe..." He repeated awkwardly  
She looked at him and smiled while saying " so how long have you loved me?"

"S-Since we fake-d-dated for the wedding gig and cake...wh-what about you?" He asked shyly  
'' SDince I saw you..'' she said in abit of a giggled tone.

Corey blushed as he then very shyly scooted a little closer to her  
She moved closer to him and began blushing too.

Corey put his hand on hers and gently held it in his  
She lent forward and made their noses touch.

Corey blushed darker and he didn't push her back this time like he did last time but brought her closer  
She blushed fully red and felt like she was going to melt.

"I love you, Laney," he admitted to her as he smiled shyly  
She just smiled and closed the gap betwin their lips.

Corey kissed her back gently as he could almost faint from what was happening  
suddenly foxy started walking towards them.

Corey heard the footsteps and broke the kiss and kept his hand over her mouth to keep her from talking  
'' Come out come out little kids I want to play'' they heard a voice say.

Corey and Laney very quietly crawled behind a tall and wide piece of spare furniture to keep away from Foxy.  
Foxy eventually went away leaving laney hugging onto corey from fear.

Corey took it to advantage and hugged her back while whispering that Foxy had gone off  
Laney calmed down a bit..

Corey kept hugging her as she calmed down and moved a hand to her hair  
Meanwhile with the twins...

Kin and Kon were hiding in the kitchen, underneath the sink in a cupboard smirking as they silently ate frozen pizza from the freezer  
'' Yum even this cold stuffs yummy'' said Kon.

"Yeah, it's better cold than warm," Kin replied as he bite into the frozen slice he had in his hands before he heard something  
Freddy was sneaking aropund the corner before he saw the twins.

Kin and Kon immediately froze as they saw the lead animatronic walk in the kitchen  
'' RUN!'' screamed Kon as the twins started running away.

"Bonnie is purple, Foxy is red! I'm Freddy and I'mma kill you!" He chanted as he started chasing them  
'' AHHHHH'' said the twins running quicker.

The twins ran by series of doors and suddenly ran into one once they were sure they had lost the animatronic  
Meanwhile with Corey and Laney...

Corey kissed Laney's forehead gently to comfort her as they heard one of the animatronics maniac screaming  
'' AHHHHHHHHHHHH''' said Foxy.

Laney grabbed Corey tighter and buried her head into his shoulder  
'' It'll be fine Lanes..'' said Corey.

"B-Bur what if we get caught?" She worried  
'' I wont let that happen..'' He said

Laney gently kisses his cheek as she kept on hugging Corey tightly  
Corey hugged back as the robot kept crying.

Just then a different animatronic walked into the room they were in  
'' Don't cry... You'll gert over your human side one day..'' said Freddy.

Corey and Laney stayed up against the wall behind the furniture as Freddy walked around looking for them  
suddenly the sun came up and the lights went back on.

Corey and Laney got out from hiding and lightly smirked as they saw that Freddy was about to walk towards them  
'' Nice job... 3 days left and you can't join our family! But be free as lifeless bodies...'' said freddy.

Corey and Laney groaned after hearing the number three and they almost fell to the ground  
'' lifeless bodies as in i kill you if you don't join our family'' said Freddy before leaving

"We'll see about that," Corey laughed optimistically as Kin and Kon came running in  
Laney sighed and said '' CORE what now!''

"I don't know," he replied, "I guess we should go find them all and see?"  
'' Core we're going to die if we don't stay here fortever in 3 days! If we stay we'll turn into them!''

"...do we wanna die?" Corey asked dumbly  
'' No core.. Of cause we want to die..'' said Laney sarcastically.

"Then what's left for us?" He sighed sadly as he knew what it was  
" com core this is where you have a crazy plan..!" Said laney

"...I got none tho. Escape?" He guessed  
" oh yeah the doors open right now.." Said kin awkwardly

"...RUN FOR IT!" Corey screamed while grabbing Laney's hand and the twins following as he speeded towards the door  
Suddenly all the robots grabbed them and hid around a corner " leave help save us!" Said foxy

"Save you?! Says the robots who'll kill us in three days if we don't join your family!" Kin growled at them  
" Freddy will kill us if we don't! We're teens like you who are trapped here forever to hunt others!"

"So...it was originally just Freddy here before you?" Laney asked  
" yes"! Said foxy sighing

Why can't you guys walk out of the door like we were?"  
" we are monsters!" Said bonnie

"...well, not anymore. Now that we know..." Corey said

they smiled and their red eyes glowed happy as they hugged Grojband.

"No longer scared of you guys.." Kon smiled  
Foxy smiled back.. '' Core how are we going to get them back to normal?'' asked Laney.

"...you were going to turn into one of them when you thought I didn't love you back, so maybe if we get them something that they wanted before they turned into this, then they'll turn back?" Corey replied, although he wasn't sure if he was right or wrong  
'' Yes I understand.. But we just want to go home!'' said Foxy. A masked figure robot sdtepped out and held up paper saying '' I want.. My son back..''

"How did you lose your son...?" Laney asked sadly  
Suddenly the masked figure sang a song: watch?v=Z7_mH5zGwPY

By the end of the song, the everyone was either tearing up or bawling their eyes out  
'' My son is Freddy... I put his bleeding bosy into a robot suit to try to save him...he then thought everyone should die or be a family for the farther who killed him..''

"But how do we stop him from doing all that...?" Kin frowned while wiping his glasses dry  
'' I dont know'' saiod the masked lady.

"...We don't know either..."  
said Corey sighing to himself.

Corey quickly piped up though, "but we ain't giving up until we find a way!"  
'' Thank you'' she said as the masked woman smiled.

"Your welcome," Corey said. "Any ideas tho?" Laney added

'' Nope.. Except we need to capture Freddy first!'' said Corey. '' ARE YOU CRAZY!'' shouted Kin.

"But do my plans EVER end badly, guys?!" Corey smiled confidently  
they sighed and nooded.

"Well...what are we waiting for? We gotta get this done before sunset..."  
said Corey. Kin and Kon sighed as they all started running for freddy.

Meanwhile, Freddy was on the stage, just about to shut himself off for a couple hours  
'' Well looks like I have guests..'' said Freddy.

"We've been your guests since the other day!"  
Said kin. " nice and how can I help u dearys?"

Corey was just about to speak but immediately stopped as nervousness instantly took over him, "some one tell him.."  
'' I'm waitting..'' he said awkwardly.

"Stop doing what your doing..."  
said Kin. Freddy then laughed.

"Why are you laughing?!" Laney asked  
'' You're trying to save them how cute..''

"It's not cute. It's heroic!" Corey said  
Laney lightly giigled at that.

Kin and Kon laughed quietly to themselves  
'' So... What now..'' asked Kin.

Just as Kin asked that, Freddy grabbed Corey by his arm as he laughed  
'' LEAVE CORE ALONE!'' said Laney with fire in her eyes.

Freddy laughed more, "I don't listen to little girls throwing temper tantrums!"  
Kin and Kon jumped into each others arms as Laney had fire from her body surrending her.

Freddy quickly stopped laughing as he has never seen a girl with temper this big  
'' Woah hold it girl..'' said Freddy looking scared.

"GIVE ME MY COREY BACK!" Laney screamed even louder and angrier  
Freddy looked at her scared dropped Corey and ran awasy.

Corey rubbed his arm in pain, "Geez, animatronics really do hurt..."  
Laney saw him and immedatly hugged him tightly. Suddenly all the trapped Teen robots became human.

Corey hugged Laney back as Kin, Kon, and his eyes widened as they looked at the where the other animatronics should've been in shock  
Bonnie said '' Thank you Grojband we are now FREE!';'

"You're welcome, guys," Laney smiled after she pecked Corey's cheek quickly  
Coreys face fell red.

Everyone laughed Corey's face as he got even redder  
Laney smirked and decided to make his cute face go even redder by quickly kissing him on the lips.

Corey's face reddened even more and he fell backwards from flattery  
Laney caught him and smirked

Corey gazed at Laney dazedly before he smirked back, "Love you, Laney Penn,"  
Laney melt like melting and blushes before smiling

Corey then bopped her nose playfully, "cutie, cutie, cutie!"  
Laney blushed even more and the twins just stood and smirked

Kon suddenly put the two in a cage, "I've always wanted two lovebirds!"

Laney rolled her eyes and said '' Haha very funny.. Now let us out!''

"B-but you're my pets..." Kon whined  
'' kon...''' said laney as she started glowling with fire.

Kon stepped back with fear as Laney's fire began to melt the metal bars around her and Corey.

They stepped out of the cage and kon hide behind his brother

"Kin, get the lovebird away from the firebird!" Kon screamed

Laney laughed at that...  
Corey and Kin glanced at each other before He reached up and grabbed the garage door, "Thanks for coming out everyone!"


End file.
